Malfunctions
by Angelicat2
Summary: When Chris and Martin find an Iberian Lynx kit, things go wrong. There's a cat that's captured, brothers fight, and one of the suits goes crazy.
1. What's that?

**Hey, Everyone! This is my first fan fiction story and I hope it works out O.K. Takes place two days after Neck and Neck. I don't own WK! But I do own Alta.**

Chapter One: What's that?

It was an average boring day in the Tortuga, and everyone was busy doing their own thing. Aviva was working on a brand new invention, meanwhile, Koki was at her control station making sure that the Tortuga was working alright and Jimmy was shifting between playing video games and eating his pizza that was somehow always in his hand.

"Where are the bros at, Koki? They haven't been around for awhile." said a smart inventor called Aviva.

"Which bro are you talking about?" said a tech crew member called Koki.

"You mean their not doing something together?" asked Aviva curiously.

"Nope, now what bro do you want to hear about?" said Koki.

"I guess, CK first" said Aviva.

"Well, Chris is in his bedroom probably reading a book or whatever and Martin is on the roof watching Necklace and Necktie walk by the Tortuga." said Koki, rolling her eyes. "She still has those medals on, you know."

"Ya, I know. But I designed them so that they won't harm her, even if she gets them caught on something like a branch." said Aviva, matter-of-factly.

It was broad daylight out, as it normally was at noontime, in the African savannah and there were animals everywhere. Most hid in the comfortable shade the savannah provided whether it was under a tall tree or in an aardvark hole. And others stayed in mud wallows where they could stay cool. Everyone had gone onto their own business once again when there was a loud ringing noise.

"Whaaaa…...wwwwhhhhaaaa…..what's that for!?" asked another tech crew member called Jimmy, scaredly.

"It's a Wild Kratt kid calling!" said Koki quickly. Just then both brothers ran into the room.

"What's happening in herrrrreeeee-"

"What the heck's going on in here-"

BAM! They both ran into each other. Both lay on the floor, one on the other.

"Owwwwwww…that was not cool!"

"Yeah, not doing that again!"

The one on top was a guy with brown hair spiked in front, who was wearing a green jacket with tan khaki shorts called Chris Kratt. As he slowly got off the other guy, to get up, there was a groan.

"Bro, get off!" said a guy with blonde hair who, like his brother, was wearing a jacket that was blue instead of green and also had tan khaki shorts.

"Opps! Sorry, Martin. Didn't see ya." said Chris awkwardly.

"It's ok, Chris." said Martin reassuringly.

"Uhh… guys, we have a Wild Kratt kid calling!" said Koki loudly.

"Ohh… yeah, well we're here now." said both brothers in unison. Koki just looked at them with an unimpressed expression.

"Calling Wild Kratts, come in Wild Kratts!"

"We're listening." said Koki.

"Hola, I'm Alta and I need your help! I live in Andorra, Spain and my home is in the Pyrenees Mountains. There are a lot of animals around and I really like that but…" she suddenly stopped talking and looked like she was gonna cry. After a minute, she began again, "There has been trouble with my favorite animal the Iberian Lynx. It's a rare animal that is becoming more rare as time goes on because the rabbits have decreased and more people are using them for fur coats. If their not helped soon, they are going to be extinct in three years and they'll be the first record of a cat going extinct!" At that point, she was crying so hard that she would not be able to talk anymore.

"Alta, Alta, Alta calm down." said Chris gently.

"Yeah, we'll help you!" said Martin.

"Muchas gracias! Thank you!" said Alta excitedly relieved.

"We'll be there in a little!" said Aviva, turning around to the whole crew, "We're going to Spain!"

**Well, hope that was good. Please bring in the reviews to moi! Next chapter to come!**


	2. Where is she?

**Hey, here's chapter two for ya so... ENJOY! I do not own WK but do own Alta**

All was quiet in the big green forest and the only thing heard from time to time was sudden sounds of a Black Woodpecker pecking the wood. The gentle gurgle from a clear stream was accompanied by the splash of Barbel fish jumping lowly out of the stream. Out of nowhere, there was a hovering noise followed by a loud thunk. The Tortuga had landed! Slowly the mouth of the giant turtle ship opened up to reveal Martin, Chris, Aviva and Koki.

"Guys, we're here!" said Aviva excitedly.

"About time and... wait... wasn't Alta going to meet us here?" said Chris bewildered.

"One minute," said Koki, pulling out an orange creature pod. There was a beeping sound and she looked up fast with a confused look on her face,"Yeah, right before we left, she happened to give me her location and it says... right HERE!"

"Weird, we should look for her because she may need our help." said Martin, who was ready to go find her. He had grabbed his blue creature power suit and his creature pod on the way out of the Tortuga,"Let's go, bro!"

"Yeah, let's find her!" said Chris eagerly.

"Uh...Chris?" said Martin, trying not to laugh.

"What?" asked Chris questionably.

"I think you're forgetting something."

"No, no I'm not." said Chris, certain that he had everything.

"Your missing your creature power suit and your boots" said Martin smiling.

"No I'm not-," then he looked down at his green jacket and feet,"Opps, he...he, I'll go get them right now!" He turned and ran fastly to the Tortuga before anyone could see him blush.

"Ha ha, that never gets old!" said Martin laughing.

"Oh, Martin." said Aviva, shaking her head and trying not to show a smile.

"Wha?" asked Martin innocently.

"I'm back! Let's go!" said Chris calmly.

"Yeah, you guys go find her and Aviva and I will stay with you guys on your creature pods." said Koki.

"O.k, we'll try to come back in two hours!" yelled Martin loudly.

"Sure ya will." said Koki looking at Aviva amused.

"Let's go in." said Aviva gently giggling.

* * *

"Ok, Chris... where are we going?" asked Martin curiously.

They were walking through the thick forest a hour after they had left the Tortuga and there still was no sight of Alta.

"I don't really know, why?" asked Chris.

"We need to take a rest!" said Martin tiredly. After Martin said that, they found a big tree and leaned against it. After a few minutes, there was a beeping noise on Chris' creature pod. A screen popped up with Aviva standing before them.

"Hey, guys. Any luck?"

"No, we can't find her anywhere!" said Chris.

"So tired!" said Martin, falling over doing a face-plant.

"Here guys, I thought you would have needed these. Jimmy teleport them!" All of a sudden, in the middle of the air, there was a bright flash of blue.

"Wow! Golden Eagle disks! Awesome!" said Martin excitedly while he grabbed them.

"Just touch one and then wha-la! You can fly around instead of walking." said Aviva, who was proud of herself for making them the disks.

"Thanks, Aviva!" said Chris. "Now let's go find one!"

* * *

They were walking in an open field with mountains surrounding them on one side and tall trees before those mountains.

"This is going to take forever to find one!" said Martin impatient.

"LOOK!" said Chris pointing at the sky. There was a shadow of a bird and it was getting bigger by the minute.

"Now how do we get it to come down here?" asked Chris mostly to himself.

"Wait...da da...hm," said Martin as he put his hand into his pocket on his shorts, searching for a disk,"Got it!"

He had pulled out a deer disk and slowly went over to a deer.

"Activate Deer Power!" said Martin. There was a brilliant flash of blue and Martin was a deer.

"You who!" said Martin. The eagle started coming towards Martin.

"Ohhh...NO!" yelled Martin, barely deactivating before the Golden Eagle could get him. The eagle then perched on Chris' shoulder and Chris put in his disk.

"Great job, bro. Activate Golden Eagle Power!" said Chris. There was a intense flash of green and the eagle flew off of him as he turned into a Golden Eagle. Martin followed and turned into a eagle.

"Let's find her!" said Martin. Soon they were flying over the treetops.

"Hey, I think that's her!" said Chris, after a few minutes. As the went lower, they saw a little girl walking around. They flew up behind her.

"Hello, are you Alta?" asked Martin.

"Yes, I am." said Alta as she turned around.

"Well, you can come to the Tortuga and meet the whole crew." said Martin smiling.

"I'd love to!" said Alta energetically.

So they went back to the Tortuga.

**Hey, ya. Hoped ya liked it! Please post into that white box for me! Thanks!**


	3. Donita!

**Hey, everybody. Here's chapter 3! As I always say ****_I don't own WK but do own__ Alta_**

* * *

It was just starting to become dark outside when Alta and the bros got back to the Tortuga. As they moved to go inside, Chris and Martin deactivated their creature power suits which made a bright aqua flash. They then headed inside.

"Hey, we're back!" said Martin happily, while walking through the automatic door as it opened.

"Yeah, and we found Alta!" said Chris, who also was happy.

"Yes, I'm Alta," said Alta, who was a Spanish girl around nine years old, who had dark brown hair that went to her shoulders in a braid. She had almost black colored eyes and wore a beautiful red dress that went to her knees and had short sleeves. She also had a red rose in her hair that had a shadow of a cat in the middle," It is so awesome to see you guys!"

"Nice to meet you too, Alta," said Aviva politely as she started pointing to a chair,"Here's a extra hover chair so let's just sit."

With that, everyone found a chair and hovered toward Alta so that they could hear what she was going to say. After everybody got settled in, Alta started speaking.

"Thanks for coming to meet me! There is a problem with my FAVORITE animal, the Iberian Lynx. You see, the lynx have begun to disappear because of two things. One, is the rabbits have gone down a lot because hunting and these lynx mostly eat rabbits. And two, people haven't been hunting them for awhile but they just started to," said Alta sadly looking down at her shoes,"And the worst thing is that they're now hunting them for their pretty coats to make stinky clothing with. And they're getting paid to do it by a weird lady named Donita." CLUNK!

"DONITA!?" asked both brothers after they got up from falling off their chairs, surprised.

"Yeah, sometimes she even comes outside to catch them herself," said Alta, showing a look of dislike,"I've only seen her once. She had a childish man with her and had this strange remote thingy. And when she hires the hunters, she only has them caught not killed. I saw one of the hunters trick a lynx by trapping a rabbit in a trap and he pounced on the lynx like it would have done to a rabbit! He carried it off and I never saw it again. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO THEM!"

"It's ok, Alta. We'll stop her." said Martin reassuringly.

"Ya, we will stop her! But when did you see the hunter catch the lynx and when did you see Donita?" asked Chris wanting to know.

"Well... I saw Donita three days ago, and I saw the hunter just five hours ago." said Alta honestly.

"How long has she been here?" asked Aviva.

"Around a week or so, I think." said Alta, not certain.

"Yeah, but how did she not get snagged by my villain tracker," asked Koki with a surprised face,"I mean, we were only around one hundred miles away! I've tagged Zach even further away!"

"I don't know if this matters but... she had this weird colored stuff on her plane." said Alta, hoping that the information would help.

"Oh, no! She can't have! It's not possible! Not for her!" said Aviva, scared and leaving the rest of the crew out.

"What? Why can't she have WHAT!?" asked Jimmy, confused.

"The good thing is, it's not dangerous," said Aviva, trying to smile but then looked down in shame,"But it has a material that is superlight, sticks to anything, and is not that noticeable. It blocks the signals from any passing plane so that the plane does not know it's even there but the plane it's on can still sent and receive messages and signals."

"How did she get it? I mean, you probably can't just out rightly buy it and she would not know how to make it." said Chris, thinking deeply.

"I... I... I accidentally made it when I was doing an experiment one month ago," said Aviva, sadly ashamed of herself,"I was trying to make a gel that would make people invisible but it went wrong. And trust me, I didn't throw it away! It disappeared before I could even think about what to do with it! I didn't even know what it did until...uh, now."

"It's ok, Aviva!" said Chris, trying to make her feel better.

"Yeah!" said Koki, putting a hand on Aviva's shoulder.

"It was just an accident!" said Martin quickly.

"Thanks guys!" said Aviva, feeling a little better.

"Hey, I know you guys can save them! I just know it," said Alta, believing in them,"I should get going home though so bye!"

"You want us to take you home?" asked Chris, not wanting her to get harmed on the way home.

"Na, I know the way." said Alta proudly.

"Ya sure?" asked Martin.

"Ya, you guys can do it! Well, BYE!" said Alta as she started to get up and walk to the door.

"Bye!" said everyone waving.

Before she left, she waved back to them then she walked slowly out the door and it closed shut behind her. Everyone looked at each other.

"Guys, we are going to start tomorrow morning so we better get some sleep!" said Aviva tiredly. So with that, the whole crew changed clothing and got into their hammocks to go to sleep.

* * *

**Hope that was good! So review and...yeah, review! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! HE HE HE HE HE! *sees a ghost wander by* Whaaa?**


	4. Lynx and Berries

**Hey! I don't own WK and don't think Alta will be around anymore! Hope ya like this chapter!**

The sun was just starting to rise the next day when Martin and Chris started out searching for some Iberian lynxes. As they were walking, they started checking their supplies and where they were going to go.

"Ok, I've got my creature power suit, creature pod, and backpack with everything we need. So what do you have?" Chris asked Martin, wanting to know what he had.

"Well... I've got-" Martin started to say.

"Oh... before you say anything, I had to grab your CPS AND CP and you would have forgotten breakfast too!" Chris said, reminding his brother.

"Geez bro, I'll remember that next time! And I did get breakfas..." Martin stopped at Chris' unbelieving look on his face.

"I...I...UH! I just forgot, OK! I want to save all those lynxes that Donita caught!" Martin said in frustration.

"Yeah, I do too but I'm not going to let you faint on me in the middle of a creature rescue or something else!" Chris said protectively.

"Ok, but NEXT time, I will try to remember." Martin said sure of it.

"So we have every item we need, now we need to decide where we are going." Chris said thinking where there would be the most lynxes in an area. Just then there was a beep coming from Martin's blue creature pod and Aviva popped up on screen between the two brothers.

"Hey guys, if you are wondering what direction to go in, there is a little town three miles east. The lynxes would not be around a lot of people so you should head west." Aviva pointed to the west.

"Thanks, Aviva!" Martin said turning to Chris,"Let's go!"

So they started heading west. After half an hour, they came to a clearing with many dark red-green bushes and short light green grass. While they were walking through the clearing, they heard strange crunching noises coming from one of the bushes.

"Hey, what's that noise?" Martin asked.

"I don't know, we should find out." Chris said, as both brothers started to come closer when something burst out of the bush.

"Ahhhh!" With that the object landed flat on Martin's face.

"Got it off!" Martin yelled to Chris.

Chris ran over and pulled the object off of Martin. It was furry with yellow fur and black dots. It wasn't very big and it weighed barely anything.

"Martin! It's a Iberian lynx kit!" Chris yelled while laughing.

"Awesome, but why are you laughing?" Martin asked with a confused look.

"It's... it's... licking me!" Chris said in between laughs.

Once they had gotten the lynx kitten off of Chris and on the clearing ground, they began to wonder where the mother was.

"Somethings missing!" Martin said unsure of what it was that was missing.

"Bro, this kitten doesn't have a mom right by him, I mean, she should be around here!" Chris said thinking hard about it.

"Ohhh NOOOO! Donita has her!" Martin shouted out angrily.

"Uhhhh... DONITA! I should have known!" Chris shouted.

"Hey, stop that!" Martin shouted but then looked down at his backpack, that was on the ground. The kitten was messing around with some berries that Martin had in the backpack. He started getting stained with red and blue on his big paws. Martin then got an idea.

"I'm going to name you," Martin said excited, grabbing the kitten and holding it up,"Berry!"

With that, they started to go back to the Tortuga with Berry.

**So, Hope you liked this story and I'll update soon! Please REVIEW! I love reading people's reviews!**


	5. Caged Cat!

**Here is the next chapter to the story! I do not own WK! Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

As they were walking along, they heard a loud meowing noise.

"What was that?" Chris asked Martin.

"Sounds like an Iberian lynx in trouble!" Martin shouted concerned.

"Well, one of us should go and save it while the other takes Berry to the Tortuga!" Chris said.

"Yeah! I'll save that lynx while you take Berry back to the Tortuga!" Martin said quickly.

"Sure, see ya!" Chris said, wondering what was happening with the lynx. So they headed different directions.

* * *

After walking for five minutes, all the while talking to Berry, there was a loud sound of a jet landing nearby. Chris turned to the direction of the noise.

"Wonder what that is? Let's keep going, Berry and maybe I can come back and find out." Chris said, turning around only to see the one and only Donita Donata.

"You won't need to come back here, Chris Angelo!" Donita said sitting in her big pink car. She was wearing an Iberian lynx in suspended animation like a fur coat. Chris looked at her with a defensive look.

"Now, don't get like that, darling. These lynxes have just been selling for a lot of money. I'd say for around... thirty... no! Fifty grand each! Isn't it MARVELOUS!" Donita said excitedly like it was just taking candy and selling it.

"First of all, my name isn't Chris Angelo, it's just plain CHRIS! And second, that's just cruel because they should be free and living in the wild!" Chris said angerily to Donita.

"Great," Donita said looking irritated and rolling her golden eyes while holding out her hand,"Now give me the lynx kit!"

"What lynx kit?" Chris asked, trying to sound like he didn't know about Berry, who was hiding in his backpack. A few seconds after he said that, Berry jumped out of his backpack.

"Oh... _What lynx kit?_" Donita copied what he had asked earlier."Yeah, that lynx kit! Get it, Dabio!"

"Yes, Donita!" Dabio said getting out of the pink car.

Dabio started walking up to Berry when Chris tried to pick up the lynx kit. He almost had picked him up when Dabio pushed him and he lost his balance. He fell right on his face and was to stunned to move. Dabio looked at Chris and grabbed Berry, taking him to the car. Once they were in the car, Chris recovered from his face-plant only to see Donita had Berry.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris yelled running towards the pink car. Right when he jumped to get Berry, Donita pointed her remote at Chris and a pink light hit him. He froze in mid-air almost right over the car.

"Sorry, Chris Angelo," Donita said irritated at him trying to stop her,"You won't be stopping my plans just yet! Or... EVER!"

With that, she pointed an orange ray-gun at Chris. He looked at Berry, who looked like he really had barely any clue what was going on and looked back at Donita with panic.

"Don't worry Chris Angelo, it'll only hurt...uh... ALOT!" Donita said with wickedness in her voice. She then shot him with the ray-gun and Chris let out a small cry of pain before he was knocked out.

"Release him from suspended animation and let's go make some lynx shawls," Donita said evilly, holding up Berry in her hands,"And you will be the main accessory for moi!"

"Uhh... Donita." Dabio said.

"WHAT!" Donita yelled at him madly.

"It won't work!" Dabio said sounding really stupid.

"What do you mean it won't WORK!?" Donita yelled, with her face as red as a tomato.

"Uhh-" Dabio started to say but was interrupted.

"Give that to me," Donita said grabbing the remote from Dabio and saying under her breath,"I have to do everything for myself!" She unfroze Chris and he landed on the ground.

As they drove away, all that was heard was the crazy evil laugh of Donita and her jet as it later flew away.

"HAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAAAAAAA haaaaaa haaaaaaaa haaaahaaaaa!"

* * *

**Hey, everyone! She is so wicked... just like me! Just kidding! New Chapter coming! REVIEW!**

***Chris walks in* How are you here? Your knocked out!**

**CK: I think I woke up.**

**Me: Well, go back to sleep! *Grabs a ray-gun and knocks Chris out* **

**WELL! REVIEW!**


	6. It's Your Fault!

**Hey! Here's the next chapter! I don't own WK!**

* * *

After half an hour, Chris woke up. As he slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was blurred shapes and as he tried to wake up more, his vision became clearer until he could see like normal. He sluggishly raised himself off the ground and got up into a standing position. He found a good spot to sit and sat on a tree limb that was low to the ground.

_Why do I feel like I just got ran over by a train?_

As he sat thinking for a few minutes, Martin ran up to Chris looking happy. When he got closer, he saw that Chris didn't have Berry and he began asking questions.

"Bro, where's Berry?" Martin asked, looking around for him. Chris just looked at him like he didn't know what he was talking about.

"You ok? Where's Berry?" Martin repeatedly asked Chris. After Martin asked him a dozen times, something just clicked.

"Oh, NO! Donita got him!" Chris finally shouted, remembering everything that had happened.

"How did Donita get him?" Martin questioned Chris.

"Uhhh...she...I...we..." Chris couldn't finish the whole thing his was trying to say.

"You let her take Berry!" Martin started getting angry.

"NO! I-" Chris started to say but was stopped.

"You didn't even try to stop her, did you!" Martin yelled directing all of his anger at Chris.

_Wow, I haven't seen him this angry since I was picked on in school and that wasn't even directed at me!_

Realizing that his brother was saying something, Chris tried to listen to him but he was still distracted.

"Oh, and now you're IGNORING ME!" Martin screamed loudly to Chris, looking like he wanted to make his brother disappear.

"Martin, I didn't just-" Chris started but was stopped when Martin pushed him to the ground. Chris fell on his butt then got up and again was pushed over onto the ground. The next time, Martin was so angry that he didn't just push Chris, he shoved him harshly and Chris fell down hard on his back. There came a shattering sound from Chris' CPS and the glass on the activation button broke, causing the glass to fly in every direction. Chris felt an agonizing electric shock run from his toes to his head and yelped in pain.

The whole time, Martin didn't notice what was happening to Chris. Martin started to become his normal self again when there was another sharp cry of pain from Chris. His CPS looked like it was enveloped in green electrical flames and it lasted for half a minute before it stopped. Chris slowly looked up at Martin with big brown eyes sparkling in fear and pain. Martin finally realized that he had hurt his brother and went to help him up but Chris kept moving away from him.

"Leave me alone!" Chris yelled to Martin painfully.

"But Chris, I'm sor-" Martin tried to apologize but Chris wouldn't listen.

"No! Don't say your sorry! It was MY FAULT! I lost Berry and I didn't just stand there while she took him. Ok, I tried to stop her but NO she know I had him. She just took him and you what?! She froze me in suspended animation and knocked me OUT! If you're going to be like this then... then..." Chris looked down at the ground with tears in his eyes.

"BRO, it's okay. I'm sorr-"

"Really, Martin? Are you truly sorry? For me or for Berry? Because I don't deserve to be felt sorry for! And if you want to be like this I...I..." Chris yelled out to Martin.

"Chris don't say it. Please don't do it-"

"Then I'll just LEAVE! All I've been is a burden! I'm always the one to get caught by the villains and I always hit trees when we're adventuring outside," Chris shouted with tears starting to come down his face to land in the soft dirt under his feet,"Dumb me!"

After he said that, he turned around and ran as fast as he could to get away from Martin. Martin stared at him for a few seconds in shock and then started running after Chris. Although Chris was a faster runner than Martin was, he was running slower than normal and Martin noticed this.

_Oh my GOSH, what did I do!?_

They were running through a thick forest of dark green trees. Martin was still chasing Chris and had caught up enough to be only one foot away from his brother. He started to grab for him but Chris looked back and saw his brother moving his hand closer to him and tried to run faster but it barely helped him escape his brother. He kept running and looked around for something to help him get away. Then he saw the tree.

It was a tall thick green-leafed tree that had twisted branches going everywhere around the tree. Chris saw this and ran for it hoping to get away from the evil person chasing him. He got to the tree and started to climb the tree like a pro. By the time Martin got to the tree, Chris was half way up the huge tree.

_Oh, brother! I'll never get to him in time! I can climb, but not that fast! What's going on though? He wouldn't just run from me. We're brothers! Oh! Chris, I'm so SORRY!_

Martin started to climb the tree and was almost half way up when he thought he saw Chris fall from the highest branch on the tree. Chris was falling through the air on his way to the hard ground when somehow, he grabbed onto a thin branch that was close by. He was only ten feet from the ground when he grabbed the branch and Martin signed in relief. Then the branch started to crack from all of Chris' weight that it couldn't hold and he fell the rest of the way to the ground with a thud.

"CHRIS!" Martin shouted out to Chris in fear. Martin jumped from branch to branch until he landed on the ground. He quickly went over to Chris and scanned him with his creature pod to make sure he wasn't hurt. Nothing showed up broken, sprained or injured.

_Only my brother could fall ten feet out of a tree and still be able to get up after it with zero evidence it happened._

Martin went to gently lift Chris to take care of him but when he tried to touch him there was more green coming from his CPS as he got closer to him. When Martin was only an inch away from Chris it was so solid green that sparks like sparkles from fireworks in July were coming off him. Chris suddenly woke up and started getting away from Martin. Martin looked at Chris and knew something was wrong with him.

"Bro? You okay?" Martin asked fearing what was happening to his brother. All of a sudden, Chris' eyes began glowing a green instead of his regular brown eyes and he looked up at Martin.

"Sorry bro. Love ya!" Chris said sadly to his brother before stumbling off into the thick trees. Martin tried to follow him but before he could find Chris, Chris disappeared from sight behind a ton of trees and Martin couldn't find him.

"Sorry bro, love ya too." Martin said starting to feel really bad for what he had done to Chris.

Martin walked off painfully heading for the Tortuga to tell the crew what had happened to Chris and Berry. Before he completely left the area, he looked back hopefully, wishing Chris would run out of the woods coming after Martin like on many of their adventures. But it didn't happen and Martin walked back to the Tortuga with a sad-rejected-guilty feeling in his heart and on his face.

* * *

**So sad*cry, cry, cry* Well, read the next chapter!**

***Martin walks in with a depressed look on his face* Oh, boy!**

**ME: *Walks over to Martin* It's going to be okay!**

**MK: How do you know?**

**ME: *Pats Martin's back* He's strong, and I am the author, remember?**

**MK: Okay, see ya around*Still say, walks away***

**POOR MARTIN AND CHRIS... and of course Berry.**

**Post a review! Do it for the Kratts!**


	7. What did you do?

**I don't own WK!**

* * *

As Martin slowly entered the Tortuga, the crew came up to him asking a ton of questions at once. After a minute, they noticed something was wrong.

"What's wrong Martin?" Koki asked him because of his sad expression on his face.

"Yeah, and where's Chris?" Jimmy asked only to see Martin's face become even more sad as he remembered what happened.

"And where's Berry?" Aviva asked confused like both Jimmy and Koki were. Martin didn't say anything but instead sat down defeated in a hover chair. Everyone else each got a hover chair and sat by Martin.

"It's all my fault!" Martin said looking at the floor rejected.

"What's your fault?" Aviva asked him unsure if he was going to tell them why it was his fault. After ten minutes, Martin collected his thoughts enough to begin to speak.

"If I hadn't...If I had only listened to him...but no, I just thought about Berry. I didn't think about my own bro. He told my as clear as day, he didn't just give him to Donita!" Martin kept saying things that were inaudible to the crew. After five minutes of Martin talking like that, everyone tried to figure how to make him stop so they could get some answers to their questions.

"What's wrong with him?" Jimmy asked scared of Martin being that way forever. Everyone looked at Martin sadly.

"He's in shock," Aviva said looking up, determined to help Martin out of his shock,"What ever happened, it must have been pretty bad. Koki, get me the medicine kit FAST! Jimmy, get us some ear plugs because we're gonna need them."

Each person went about their own task and soon Koki came back with the kit, Jimmy came with three pairs of orange ear plugs, and Aviva took the kit and one pair of ear plugs. The three went up to Martin and surrounded him. Aviva opened the kit that she was holding, taking out a syringe filled with a clear light blue liquid. She turned to her friends.

"Now we should put the ear plugs in," Aviva stated before putting hers in her ears,"Because he is going to be loud."

After everyone had them on and couldn't hear each other speak, Aviva walked to Martin. She carefully took the syringe and put it in his left arm, making the liquid go into his body. Martin didn't do anything for awhile, not even flinch so Aviva ran over to Koki and Jimmy, who were preparing for something to happen. They didn't have to wait very long.

"CHRIS!" Martin screamed, launching forward out of the hover chair that he was sitting in. Martin looked at the crew with look of terror and finally calmed down.

"Oh no!" Martin said mostly to himself but the others heard him.

"What happened?" All three asked at once.

"Want the short or the long story?" Martin asked them trying to smile but failed after a few seconds.

"Short story."

"Long story." Both Koki and Jimmy said at the same time.

"You better just start from the beginning." Aviva said sadly while looking at Koki and Jimmy with a stern look.

"It all started when we found a lynx kit that I named Berry, as you know. He was all alone and we were bringing him back when I heard a noise and went to investigate what it was. When I got back, Chris didn't have Berry anymore so I questioned him. He acted like he didn't know what I was talking about and then shouted that Donita had him. I got angry because I thought he wasn't listening to me and after that I don't remember what exactly happened except for shoving him to the ground. His activation button broke and his suit was doing weird things and I chased him but he ran of and disappeared." Martin said looking at the crew with sparkling blue eyes.

"What happened to Chris' CPS?" Aviva asked Martin, needing to know.

"I shoved him and he hit his back, somehow, his activation button broke." Martin said.

"How was the suit acting weird?" Aviva asked starting to get a scared look on her face.

"Well, it shocked him badly and there were green flames on him," Aviva looked like she was going to cry at what Martin was saying,"He got up and started running away and fell out of a tree, the closer I got, the suit was more on sparkles until he looked like a firework that was lit."

"Ohhh!" Aviva started crying a little and Martin looked at her worried.

"What? What is it, Aviva?" Martin started to freak out.

"His suit is going to kill him! One way or another!" Aviva said crying even more while everybody else did the same.

"Was he holding anything!?" Aviva asked Martin and after he hesitated for a second she yelled,"WAS HE HOLDING ANYTHING!"

"I don't think he was...OHHH NOOO!" Martin yelled out and everyone realised what Chris was touching when the suit broke.

"He was touching Iberian lynx fur!" Martin yelled.

"That means his suit is turning into a lynx and he is in a lot of danger!" Koki shouted to Aviva.

"What else did it do to Chris?" Aviva demanded Martin to answer.

"He was running slower than he normally does, and he ran away like he was scared of me." Martin said rejected while looking at his boots.

"He's turning into to a lynx and his mind will be like a lynx so if we even find him, he'll just be scared of us!" Aviva said sadly looking at Martin.

"And without a creature disk, he might not have every feature that he needs to survive." Aviva said quickly.

"So...so...like taking a cheetah cub's stripe before it can run very fast?" Jimmy asked unsure.

"Ya, it wouldn't be able to mimic the honey badger and predators like lions, hyenas, and-" Aviva started to say but was interrupted.

"DONITA could catch them!" Martin yelled in hate towards Donita.

"Wait, we were talking about one cheetah cub, what do you mean 'them'." Jimmy asked without thinking about it.

"I mean Chris could be caught by Donita!" Martin said fastly.

"Or worse." Aviva said slowly, wishing she wouldn't have to tell Martin.

"What do you mean 'or worse'?" Martin asked looking straight at Aviva.

"There are traps everywhere Martin, some being cages, steel toothed traps, and even poisoned rabbits!" Aviva said trying to make Martin realize how much trouble Chris was in.

"They can't do that! That's not legal!" Martin yelled getting his gear on and started out the door.

"Where are you going Martin?" Aviva asked.

"Gonna save my brother!" Martin yelled running away from the Tortuga. Back inside the turtle ship, everyone just stood still until Jimmy moved.

"What if some of the hunters aren't working for Donita?" Jimmy asked carefully.

"Let's hope not!" Koki told Jimmy.

With that, everything in the Tortuga was quiet and everyone went to their stations to help find Chris. But all they could think of was Chris hopefully coming home safe and sound.

* * *

**And that's the end of this chapter! Expressions expressions! AC is Aviva.**

**ME: I hope Chris makes it ok!**

**AC: He better!**

**ME: *looks at her with squinted eyes*What's that mean?**

**AC: Your the author!**

**ME: Oh yeah O_O I guess I am!**

**AC: *looks at me angrily* Yeah, you are!**

**ME: *whispering* Wow, she's kinda scary like this! No wonder the crew doesn't disobey her!**

**AC: *looks unimpressed* You know that I heard that, right?**

**ME: Go! Leave! Bye! *she walks away* FINALLY!**

**Well, review!**


	8. The hunt is on

**Here's chapter 5... wait, 6. No... whatever! Well read on. I don't own WK but wish I did. Not everything of what Chris does as a lynx might be true so if I make a mistake then please deal with it.**

* * *

_Finally, that evil person left me alone!_

Chris thought as he walked along. He was now a Iberian lynx cat that looked almost like a real lynx except his fur was a little bit green and he was bigger than average lynxes. He kept walking but suddenly stopped to see a rabbit hopping in the grass, he started to stalk it. He slowly followed it until he was a foot away from it when there was a strange noise off to the right. The rabbit got scared and ran away from the noise right after Chris jumped to get it. He missed it and it hopped away before he could catch it.

The noise got louder until it sounded that the origin of the sound was a few feet away. Chris started to turn around when a man dressed in weird clothes stepped out. Chris looked every direction and men started showing up until they had him surrounded completely. They each had a short-bladed knife and the first man had a gun pointed at him. Chris looked around scared, trying to figure a way out. Realizing that there was no way out, he stuck his chest out and stood taller to make himself intimidating. The men didn't back down so Chris started to hiss. Instead of getting scared of him, like he wanted them to be, they came closer.

"Boss, what do we do with this animal?" One man of the group of the other men asked.

"Well, we could sell it to that fashion lady named Donita, she's selling for a lot. We could catch and sell it to the zoo, or we could use it to find others." The boss said looking at Chris while thinking about it.

"We could just get rid of it." Another man said looking from his boss to Chris.

"Shut up! That is the worst idea ever!" The boss shouted to the man, trying to make him be quiet but the man just continued.

"It's just going to be a hand full of trouble." The man said.

"You, get a net to catch it," The boss said to one of the men and turned back to the man,"Why is it going to be trouble?"

"Sir, I've been working for you for over ten years now, and I completely trust you with my life and you have my loyalty but this animal is not like normal ones of it's kind." The man said honestly to his boss. After the boss requested him to continue, he told why.

"Well sir, it's huge! Regular lynx in the area only weight about 30 pounds and stand only stand 2 feet at shoulder. I'd say that this one is twice of not three or four times that size, maybe even five times the size." The man told them informatively.

"Maybe it isn't the right type of lynx." One of the men said.

"It is," The man said looking at the man who spoke, then looked back at Chris,"It can't be any other type of lynx because of those black marks on the fur."

"Well, then we'll just-" The boss started to say but was stopped.

"There's more," The man looked at his boss only to see an annoyed look,"It's fur don't look right. It's greenish when it should be yellowish to a rusty color."

"Is that all?" The boss asked.

"Yes sir." The man said to his boss while looking at the men sadly.

"Well then catch that cat!" The boss shouted to his men.

All the men except for the main man and the boss went for Chris. Chris didn't really understand what was happening until he saw a weird netted thing fly towards him.

_What is that thing? What's happening? What are these evil people doing? Must escape! I must escape!_

Chris jumped away from the net that almost hit him and ran towards the closest man. When he got close, he jumped into the air and landed on the man, knocking him out. Chris looked for a exit out of the group of men and still not seeing any, sprang up into the air and scratched two men across the face so that they couldn't see anything for a while. With the two men out of the way, there was a gap in between the men so Chris ran for it. He just ran out of the gap when there was a loud bang.

Chris felt a sting on the top of his right shoulder which made him trip causing him to fall over on his hurt arm. To dazed to move, he just stayed in that spot when the main man and the boss neared him. They were only a foot away when he realized that he had to get away or he never would. Just when they touched him to put a thick collar on him, he jumped ten feet in the air. He jumped right over the two and started running with a limp into the woods.

"Don't just stand there! Kill it!" The boss shouted out harshly to his men. All of them got up and started chasing him, even the boss went after him. Soon, they were in a thick treed forest and Chris was nowhere to be found.

"Spread out! Whoever kills that animal and brings it to me as proof of killing it, will get 50,000 euros in cash," The boss shouted out to the men,"But, if I kill it then you all work for me until all Iberian lynxes are gone!"

As the men moved out, eager to get the money promised to them, they never noticed the green creature hiding in a tree up above all of their heads. Chris was getting scared of these evil men and decided to blend into the greenery on the trees. After a hour, he accidentally fell asleep dreaming of tasty rabbits and evil shadow men.

There was more bangs nearby causing Chris to awaken with a startled jump that caused him to almost slip off the branch that he had just been sleeping on. His back paws came off the branch and he had to hold on with his front paws. He began to slowly slide off the branch because of his hurt arm couldn't hold on to the branch. He tried to hold on but his claws came out of the branch and he started to fall downwards through the air.

Luckily, right when Chris had to let go of the branch, there was one of the men standing under it so he fell on top of the guy. Landing on his head, he jumped off as soon as his paws touched and the man fell down on the ground. Looking straight at Chris with a far away look that soon cleared, he just sat watching him.

_Is this person bad? He has to be! He's with the evil men who want to kill me! But maybe...Sheesh! Quit thinking that they'll stop chasing you just because ya think they can help ya!_

While Chris was thinking, the man carefully began to pull out his knife that was in his pocket. He just got it out and moved it an inch away from Chris when Chris finally noticed what was happening. He quickly tried to jump over the man but with his hurt arm, he landed on the man's head again causing the man to eat dirt because his face was stuck on the soil. Chris got up quickly and ran away from him just barely hiding before the boss showed up.

"What are you doing?" The boss asked while pulling the man up from the dirt to his face,"So this is how you behave! By playing in the dirt like a no-good tree hugging, animal loving, loser! Why I-"

"Boss, I saw it again," The man told his boss while spiting out some of the dirt that was in his mouth,"It went that way!"

The boss turned to the direction that the man was pointing to while still holding him to his face. Once he saw the paw prints, he let go of the man and started walking off following the tracks that Chris had left.

"Great job!" Another man said sarcastically while coming up from behind the first man and elbowed him in the arm.

"What?"

"Don't you say 'what' to me!" He yelled to the first man while he started walking in the opposite direction.

"What did I do?" The first man asked when he started to go after the other man. The two men's voices soon faded away to make total silence.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Hope Chris makes it but then again, I am the author. I think am anyways! Review please! Next chapter to come.**


	9. Lost and Alone

**I don't own WK!**

* * *

Walking limply though the forest, Chris tried to hurry as to not get caught by the men and their boss. He paused to look back only to see the boss off in the distance coming his way. He looked around to try to find a good place to hide but all there was were little bushes and tall trees. Looking back again, he couldn't see the boss anymore and started thinking while he limped on.

_Where is that bad person? Must keep going so that I'm not caught! Must keep going! Must keep goin-OW!_

Chris felt an electrical shock that hurt so bad that it was like his body was being ripped apart muscle by muscle. He stood up for a little then had to lay down to wait for it to quit. But it didn't, it got worse as time went on until Chris almost passed out. Before he got knocked out, he let out a loud howl of pain that sounded mostly lynx with some human in it. Then he laid unmoving in the dirt and wasn't aware of the real world.

The suit began to be covered in green flames of electricity and also began to sparkle. It lasted for two minutes and when it stopped Chris was still out. It still had a bit of sparks coming out of it when he woke and he began to wonder what had happened.

_What happened? Why do I feel like someone tried to electrocute me then pull me apart? Got to keep moving!_

But when Chris tried to get up to walk, he fell on his right side, which was the side that his hurt arm was on.

___OWWWWWW! OWWWW! OWW!_ Owww!

Slowly he turned until he was on his left side and waited to catch his breath and to wait for the pain to fade. Trying to pin-point where the pain started, he remembered that his arm had been hurt. Moving his arm enough to see it, he barely caught a glimpse of it but it was worse then it had been. Instead of a graze like it had been before, it was now swollen three times as much and had pieces of dirt, fur, and dried blood on it.

_Oh GREAT! Not only do those evil men want to kill me but so does my stupid arm! Never thought my arm would kill me, though it would be better then getting caught by those bad people._

Trying to get up again, he got on all fours but when he put a tiny amount of weight on his right arm, he fell again. He just laid in that spot until he heard more strange noises off in the distance like the ones before the men showed up to capture him. Realizing that he had to get away, he tried to stand up but still fell down. So he started to prepare for the worst.

But instead of the men coming, there was only one in blue walking through the forest. He stopped when he saw something on the ground. Bending over to see what it was, he started to follow it until he was right by Chris. Chris was scared that the person would harm him so he tried to attack. But he failed causing him to be seen by the person in blue and the person slowly came forward towards until he was touching him. Chris calmed down enough to be petted and soon was put in the back of a vehicle that was parked a short distance away.

"It's ok, there." The guy tried to comfort him and it was working. Looking at Chris sadly, he pulled out a device and a screen popped up.

"You ok, Martin?" Aviva asked Martin, not yet seeing Chris.

"Yeah, but we got a hurt lynx and it can't walk. I'll have to look for Chris later so I'm going to bring it to HQ. I know he would want me to do that." Martin said while getting into the Createrra. Chris didn't move from that spot and he fell asleep as soon as Martin started to drive back to the Tortuga.

* * *

**Dum DUM DUM! They don't know that's Chris! When the power suit knocked him out, it also made him almost the size of a real Iberian lynx and his fur is hard to tell it's green. Review!**


End file.
